dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning Sciences
} |style= } |name = Summoning Sciences |image = Object-Summoning_Font.jpg |px = 270px |start = Apprentice Quarters |end = Apprentice Quarters |location = Apprentice Quarters |qcat = Side Quest |rewards = Garnet Charged Mitts Quest: Unintended Consequences Codex entry: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins }} Summoning Sciences is a side quest accessed during the Broken Circle. Acquisition Summoning Font in the library in the Apprentice Quarters - Circle Tower. The quest can also be acquired by finding one of two halves of a torn textbook in the library in the Apprentice Quarters and unlocking Codex entry: Summoning Sciences: * On the table in the first room of the library. * On the table in the round central chamber with the stairs up to the next level. Walkthrough Several items in the library must be touched in a specific order so that a creature may be summoned. Four exercises are available, the fourth being a "secret" one. Start The Warden will find a Summoning Font in the library on this floor; selecting it will start the quest sequence and enable several items that The Warden can interact with. ::Note: All items that can be interacted with can be highlighted by pressing a key (check your key bindings in the option menu) or hold the LT. '' ::Note: ''Sometimes when a summoning point is pressed there will be no reaction, simply move on to the next point - if a trap is triggered and you lose HP then start again from the summoning font. This is most likely to occur at '''Rodercoms Uncommon Calling' and the Common Table Carving Spot. First Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font - This will activate the flames. #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages. It is on a bookshelf, on the west side of the first library section. (third bookshelf from the door, second shelf from bottom) #Touch the Summoning The First. #*This will summon a Spirit Hog that will die immediately and drop a Garnet. Second Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling. This is on a bookshelf past the third summoning font, near the bottom as you come around the corner from the section where the second font is. (If we will count the bookshelf columns from the wall. One column is standing alone, than to the right, its twelfth bookshelf in the row, and second shelf from bottom.) #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish. The big statue in the room with the first font - click the base of the pole. # Touch the Summoning The Second. #*This will summon the Trickster Whim. A Codex entry will be created explaining the nature of this summoning. Have a thief at the ready - he can also be pick-pocketed for a random item. Third Sequence #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch Elvorn’s Grande Bestiary. It's on a bookshelf in the back of the third section. (in alone standing bookshelf, second shelf from bottom) #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot. East end of the large long table in the first section. #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis. On the floor in the Third section. #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish First section. #Touch the Novice Phylactery. In the first section on a bookshelf to the south of the long table (mirrors 'Rodercoms Uncommon Calling'). (Counting bookshelf from the statue of Magus Gorvish its the thirteenth bookshelf to the left second shelf from bottom.) #Touch the Summoning The Third. #*This will summon a Fade Rifter, a Bereskarn, which is hostile and will start combat. It will drop a pair of gloves called the Charged Mitts that grant +10% electricity damage. Fourth and Final Sequence The Fourth Summoning Sequence is an Easter Egg and is not documented in the Summoning Sciences codex entry. It is a combination of the first three sequences (minus the steps involving touching the summoning flames). #Touch the Summoning Font. #Touch the Tome of Spirit Personages First Section. #Touch Rodercoms Uncommon Calling Third Section. #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish. First Section. #Touch Elvorn's Grande Bestiary Third Section. #Touch the Common Table Carving Spot First Section. #Touch the Spiritorum Etherialis Third Section. #Touch the statue of Magus Gorvish First Section. #Touch the Novice Phylactery First Section. *Saving advised. Be prepared to pickpocket. #Touch the Summoning The Fourth In the room with the stairs leading to the Second Floor, on the left behind the fallen bookcases. #*This will summon a Mage by the name of Arl Foreshadow. If a successful stealing attempt is performed on him, the Codex entry: The Notes of Arl Foreshadow will be added to the journal and a random item will be added to the inventory. This must be done quickly though, as he will disappear shortly afterwards. Rewards (from pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow) (from pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow) (from pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow) (from pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow) (from pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow) (from pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow) 48 - 60 silvers (from pickpocketing Arl Foreshadow) Trivia *Arl Foreshadow is a reference to Lord Foreshadow, a character who could be found in the BioWare game Baldur's Gate, spouting mostly trivial comments about the (at that time) upcoming follow-up game, Neverwinter Nights. Gallery Creature-Spirit_Hog.jpg|Spirit Hog NPC-Trickster_Whim.jpg|Trickster Whim Creature-Fade_Rifter.jpg|Fade Rifter NPC-Arl_Foreshadow.jpg|Arl Foreshadow External Links *gamepressure.com: Step by Step Guide (with images) Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Circle Tower side quests